


Nobody

by SockWantsToDie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Stuart "2D" Pot x Reader]He's been gone far too long, and although the pain dulls after time, it's still present and still there, as a scar.





	Nobody

You were honestly happy for him, he'd gone off to do something with himself, something great, whilst you had stayed here, stayed locally. Mostly working late shifts at that ratty old gas station on the outskirts of town.

You were honestly happy for him, he'd gone off to do something with himself, something great, whilst you had stayed here, stayed locally. Mostly working late shifts at that ratty old gas station on the outskirts of town.

You quietly restock some cheap beer brand in the back, rhymetically taking it out of the box and placing it into the slots. You hummed one of the songs he'd written in a dull and broken tone. The song only being interrupted by the ringing of the front door. You straighten your back and round the box, walking through the door and down one of the aisles to behind the counter. You wait patiently for the stranger to grab their items and pay.

You subconsciously tap on the counter, and rub one of your tired eyes with your fist.

You notice someone walking out of the aisles in your peripheral, and turn to glance at them, your eyes immediately widening. He stops in front of the counter and places his things on it.

"Stuart?" You ask, your voice cracking from shock

He looks up from where he'd been focusing on his wallet.

"Oh, uh, hi, I suppose ya want an autograph?" He tells you

Your heart sinks a bit at this, he didn't recognize you. But hey, sometimes you didnt even recognize you.

"Stuart, its me. [First Name]?"

Dark eyes widen briefly, before a smile creeps onto his face.

"[First Name]? God, its been so long!" He chirps in respond, before looking around at your face "Ya look like shit, wot 'appened?"

"Oh," you chuckle softly in a bashful manor whilst rubbing the back of your neck self-consciously "I work a lot of late shifts."

"Sounds awful." He tells you

"Yeah, but hey, at least I can afford rent." You shrug

"I guess so."

The bell rings again and a green man enters.

"C'mon Dents, we dont got all day for you to flirt with cashiers! Just give 'er some vip pass or somethin, and get on with it! We have work ta do!" Murdoc exclaims

2D shrinks a bit where he stood, flinching slightly.

"Sure, Murdoc." He replies almost miserably

The bassist storms back outside into the night, which allows you to turn your full attention back to 2D. He grabs some random cash as you begin ringing up his things. He places it on the counter as you hand him a bag and ring him up. He hurriedly grabs his change and stuffs it in his pocket.

"It was nice seeing you again." You tell him

"You too, [First Name], I wish we coulda kept contact." He replies a bit sadly

"Yeah, me too."

2D perks up suddenly and reaches into his other pocket, pulling out a rectangle of paper. He hands it to you.

"You should come see us live, we could talk later after I preform, maybe catch up." He explains

You give him a weak smile and take the ticket, shyly smacking it on your palm.

"Sure." You nod with a soft smile

He waves you goodbye and leaves just like that. You glance down at the ticket in your hands, taking in its details. It was a VIP ticket, had a barcode you could scan so it would be in your phone. You swallow a forming lump in your throat before gently dropping it into the trash.

You were never gonna be somebody. Best not ruin what you have.


End file.
